El Virus Letal
by KuramaUzumaki9
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos deberán sobrevivir en un mundo consumido por el fuego y el sufrimiento, enfrentando a las desgracias y crueldades de su nueva vida, todo eso para prepararlos para algo mucho mas oscuro. "Lo llaman La Llamarada"
1. Introduccion

**Buenos días a todos, aquí les tengo un nuevo proyecto que espero les guste a ustedes los lectores.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la saga de Maze Runner le pertenece a James Dashner.**

* * *

**El Virus Letal**

**Introducción**

Naruto tembló de frio, algo que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Acababa de despertarse; los primeros indicios del amanecer se filtraban por las grietas de los troncos apilados que formaban las paredes de su pequeña cabaña. Casi nunca se cubría con la manta, aunque estaba orgulloso de ella, ya que la había hecho con la piel de un alce gigantesco que había matado dos meses antes. Pero cuando la usaba, no lo hacía para calentarse, sino más bien porque era confortable. Al fin y al cabo, Vivian en un mundo devastado por el fuego. Quizás esa fuera una señal de cambio: realmente sentía algo de fresco en el aire matutino que se colaba a través de las mismas grietas que la luz. Estiro la manta peluda hasta la barbilla y, con un ruidoso bostezo, se volteo para quedar de espaldas.

Al otro lado de la cabaña, a poco más de un metro de distancia, Kakashi seguía durmiendo en su catre en medio de fuertes ronquidos. Era un hombre hosco cercano a los cuarenta, un ex soldado endurecido por la vida que rara vez sonreía. Pero Kakashi tenía un corazón de oro. Después de pasar más de un año para sobrevivir junto con Rin, Hinata y el resto del grupo, Naruto ya no se sentía intimidado por el hombre. Para probarlo, se inclinó, tomo un zapato del suelo y se lo arrojo. Le dio en el hombro. Kakashi emitió un ruido y se incorporó: los años de entrenamiento militar conseguían despertarlo en un instante.

-¡Que rayos…!- grito y la maldición fue interrumpida por el otro zapato de Naruto, que esta vez se estrelló contra su rata inmunda-exclamo impasible. Después del segundo ataque, se había quedado quieto mirando a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero se percibía una chispa de humor detrás de ellos-.Más vale que tengas una buena razón para poner en riesgo tu vida despertándome de esa manera.

-Hummm-respondió Naruto frotándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando intensamente hasta que chasqueo los , ya lo tengo. Básicamente era para interrumpir los horrendos sonidos que brotaban de ti. En serio, viejo, tienes que dormir de costado o algo por estilo. Roncar así no puede ser saludable: uno de estos días te vas a ahogar.

Kakashi gruño y resoplo varias veces mientras se deslizaba fuera del catre y se vestía mascullando palabras indescifrables; algo así como "mocosos de…", "estaría mejor sin…" y "un año infernal". Aunque eso fue lo último que Naruto logro entender, el mensaje había quedado claro.

-Vamos, sargento-bromeo el muchacho sabiendo que estaba a tres segundos de pasarse de la raya. Hacía mucho tiempo que Kakashi se había retirado del ejército y realmente detestaba que Naruto lo llamara así. Cuando se produjeron las llamaradas solares, era un ANBU contratado por el gobierno habrías llegado a esta hermosa morada si nosotros no te hubiéramos mantenido todos los días alejado del peligro. ¿Qué tal si nos damos un abrazo y volvemos a ser amigos?

Kakashi se metió la camisa por la cabeza y luego bajo la vista hacia Naruto. Sus cejas grises se juntaron en el centro como dos insectos peludos tratando de aparearse.

-Me caes bien, hijo. Sería una lástima tener que guardarte dos metros bajo tierra- comento, y después aporreo a Naruto en el costado de la cabeza; era lo más cercano a un gesto cariñoso que el soldado llegaba a mostrar.

Un soldado. Aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, a Naruto le gustaba pensar en el como tal: lo hacía sentir mejor, más seguro. Mientras Kakashi abandonaba la cabaña para enfrentar el nuevo día, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa era una verdadera sonrisa: algo que, finalmente, se iba volviendo más común después del año de terror y muerte que los había conducido hasta ahí, al Bosque Jofuku, al Norte del País del Fuego, cerca de la frontera. Decidió que, sin importar lo que sucediera, dejaría a un lado todo lo malo del pasado y disfrutaría de ese día. Sin excusas.

Eso significaba que tendría que encontrar a Hinata en los próximos diez minutos. Se vistió deprisa y salió a buscarla.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este capitulo si se preguntan sobre por que es tan corto se los diré.**

**No me gusta subir cosas que a la gente no le guste, así que es su decision si sigo subiendo capítulos o no, es su elección.**

**Adiós****!**


	2. Conociendo la Metropolis

**El Virus Letal**

**Conociendo La Metrópolis**

La diviso arriba, junto al arroyo: uno de los lugares tranquilos adónde iba a leer los libros que habían logrado rescatar en alguno de los viajes. A esa chica le gustaba leer más que a nadie y estaba recuperando los meses perdidos, cuando literalmente debieron correr para salvar sus vidas y los libros eran escasos. Por lo que Naruto podía suponer, los digitales habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando las computadoras y los servidores se chamuscaron. Hinata leía los antiguos libros de papel.

Como era usual, la caminata hasta el arroyo lo había devuelto a la realidad y cada paso había debilitado su resolución de pasar un buen día. Bastaba con observar la lastimosa red de cabañas, madrigueras subterráneas y casas en los árboles que conformaban la prospera metrópolis en que Vivian: nada más que troncos, cuerdas y barro seco, todo inclinado hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda. No podía deambular por los callejones y pasos atestados del asentamiento sin que le vinieran a la mente aquellos días maravillosos en su ciudad natal, Uzushiogakure, cuando la vida era rica, prometedora y tenía todo alcance de su mano. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Paso delante de cientos de personas escuálidas y sucias que parecían al borde de la muerte. No sintió compasión por ellas ya que, aunque detestara la idea, sabía que el lucia exactamente igual. Tenían comida suficiente, robada de las ruinas, cazada en los bosques o traída desde Konoha, pero el problema era el racionamiento: parecía que a todos les faltaba una comida diaria. Y era imposible vivir en el bosque sin ensuciase de vez en cuando, por más frecuentes que fueran los baños en el arroyo.

El cielo estaba azul con una pizca de naranja oscuro que acechaba la atmosfera desde que las llamaradas solares azotaron la Tierra sin previo aviso. Ya había pasado más de un año y todavía seguía allí arriba, como una cortina de bruma que no les permitía olvidar lo ocurrido. ¿Quién podía saber si alguna vez las cosas volverían a la normalidad? La frescura que Naruto había sentido el despertarse parecía ahora un mal chiste. A medida que el sol brutal bordeaba la escasa línea de árboles de las montañas, la temperatura en ascenso ya había bañado su cuerpo.

Pero no todo era negativo el dejar atrás la madriguera de los campamentos y adentrarse en el bosque, percibió muchas señales auspiciosas: arboles viejos, otros nuevos que se estaban recobrando, ardillas correteando entre las agujas ennegrecidas de los pinos, brotes verdes y capullos alrededor. Hasta diviso en la distancia lo que parecía ser una flor naranja. Estaba tentado de cortarla y llevársela a Hinata, pero sabía que ella lo reprendería si se atrevía a impedir el progreso de la naturaleza. Tal vez sería un buen día después de todo. Habían sobrevivido a la peor catástrofe natural de la historia de la humanidad: quizá todo había quedado atrás.

Cuando alcanzo el sitio preferido de Hinata, respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo de trepar la pared de la montaña. Durante la mañana, las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien allí eran muy remotas. Se detuvo y la observo desde atrás de un árbol, sabiendo que ella lo había oído llegar, pero contento de que no lo demostrara.

¡Que hermosa era! Apoyada contra una enorme roca de granito, que parecía haber sido colocada ahí por un gigante decorador, sostenía en su falda un libro grueso. Dio vuelta una hoja sin despegar sus ojos perla de las palabras. Llevaba una camiseta negra, jeans gastados y calzado deportivo que parecía tener más de cien años. Con su largo cabello azul oscuro ondeando en el viento, era la mejor definición de paz y comodidad. Como si perteneciera al mundo que había existido antes de que el fuego arrasara con todo.

Debido a la situación en que se encontraban, Naruto siempre pensó que era suya. Casi toda la gente que Hinata había conocido estaba muerta y el formaba parte de los restos de la catástrofe de los que ella podía adueñarse: era eso o estar solo para siempre. Pare Naruto desempeñaba su papel con gran alegría; hasta se consideraba afortunado. No podía imaginar cómo sería su vida sin ella.

-Este libro estaría mucho mejor si no hubiera un tipo mirándome mientras lo leo- exclamo Hinata con una leve sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Luego dio vuelta otra hoja y continúo la lectura.

-Soy yo-repuso él. Casi todo lo que él decía cuando estaba cerca de ella sonaba tonto. Salió detrás del árbol.

Hinata se echó a reír y finalmente levanto la vista hacia él.

-¡Ya era hora de que vinieras! Estaba por ponerme a hablar solo. Estoy acá leyendo desde antes del amanecer.

Camino hacia ella y se tumbó en el suelo a su lado. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y pudo ver como un ligero rubor aparecía por sus blancas mejillas, a pesar de que ya se habían dado mayores muestras de afecto.

La miro, sin preocuparse por la sonrisa tonta que seguramente tenia dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Hoy será un día perfecto.

Hinata sonrió y el agua del arroyo continuo fluyendo deprisa, como si sus palabras no significaran nada.

-No he tenido un día perfecto desde que cumplí dieciséis años-comento Hinata mientras doblaba el borde de la hoja y cerraba el días después, tu y yo huíamos por un túnel más calcinante que el sol.

-Que buenos recuerdos- Reflexiono Naruto poniéndose más cómodo. Se reclino contra la misma roca y cruzo las piernas-. Que buenos momentos.

Hinata le echo una mirada de reojo.

-¿Mi cumpleaños o las llamaradas solares?

-Ninguno. En tu fiesta de cumpleaños te gustaba ese idiota de Toneri Otsutsuki, ¿Te acuerdas?

-Hummm, si-respondió ella con una expresión como si hubieran pasado tres mil años.

-Tuvo que desaparecer la mitad del planeta para que finalmente repararas en mi-comento Naruto con una sonrisa ausente. La verdad era bastante deprimente, incluso bromear acerca de ella, y además se estaba formando una nube negra arriba de su de tema.

-Estoy de acuerdo-repuso sonrojada por su comentario. Cerró sus ojos y apoyo la nuca en la quiero pensar en eso ni un segundo más.

A pesar de que ella no podía verlo, Naruto asintió. De pronto había perdido las ganas de hablar y su plan de pasar un día perfecto se alejó flotando en el agua del arroyo. Los recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz ni siquiera media hora. Siempre tenían que volver a invadirlo trayendo todo el terror a cuestas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hinata preocupada. Extendió su mano y tomo la de Naruto, pero el se desprendió porque sabía que estaba sudada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo desearía que pudiéramos pasar un día sin que algo nos llevara al pasado. Si lográramos olvidar, yo podría vivir felizmente en este lugar. Las coas están mejorando. ¡Sola tenemos que…olvidar el pasado!-pronuncio la última parte casi gritando, pero no tenía idea hacia donde iba dirigida su ira. Simplemente odiaba lo que tenía en su cabeza: las imágenes, los sonidos, los olores.

-¡Lo haremos Naruto! ¡Ya verás!-replico ella. Estiro la mano y esta vez el la tomo.

-Es mejor que regresemos-agrego. Siempre hacia eso: cada vez que lo atacaban los recuerdos, buscaba cosas que hacer. Ocuparse de tareas, trabajar y no usar la mente. Era lo único que seguro de que Kakashi y Rin tienen al menos cuarenta trabajos para nosotros.

-Que tienen que hacerse hoy mismo-sentencio Hinata-¡Hoy, o será el fin del mundo!

Ella sonrió y los problemas parecieron un poquito menos terribles.

Era raro que hablara tan alto, antes de todo ella solía ser muy tímida.

-Puedes seguir leyendo tu libro aburrido más tarde-acoto Naruto poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse. Tomaron el sendero de la montaña en dirección al pueblo improvisado que llamaba hogar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que percibió Naruto fue el olor. Cuando se dirigía a la Torre central, siempre le pasaba lo mismo: maleza podrida, carne asándose y sabia de pino. Todo mezclado con ese tufillo a quemado tan característico después de que las llamaradas solares azotaran la Tierra. No era desagradable, en realidad; solo inquietante.

Se abrieron camino a través de las construcciones del asentamiento: edificios torcidos y aparentemente levantados con rapidez. La mayoría de los que se encontraban de ese lado del asentamiento se había edificado en los primeros meses, antes de que encontraran arquitectos y constructores que se encargaran de la tarea: cabañas hechas con troncos de árboles, lodo y agujas de pino; agujeros a modo de ventanas y entradas con formas extrañas. En algunos lugares no había más que agujeros en la tierra tapizados con láminas de plástico y cubiertos por unos pocos troncos atados entre sí para resguardarse de la lluvia. Nada que ver con los gigantes rascacielos y el paisaje de hormigón donde Naruto había crecido.

Kakashi los saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza al verlos cruzar la puerta inclinada de la estructura de troncos de la Torre Central. Antes de que pudieran responder al saludo, Rin se acercó a ellos con paso decidido. Era una mujer de cabello negro siempre recogido, con tatuajes de líneas en sus mejillas, había sido doctora en el ejército de la misma edad que Kakashi. Cuando el muchacho los conoció en los túneles de Uzushiogakure, ella se encontraba con Kakashi. En ese entonces ambos trabajaban para ANBU y Kakashi era su jefe. Aquel día, antes de que todo cambiara, iban juntos a un funeral de un compañero suyo, Kakashi menciono una vez que su nombre era Obito.

-¿Y dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?-pregunto Rin, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de suponía que hoy íbamos a partir al amanecer al valle del sur y explorar la zona en busaca de otro sitio para establecer una sucursal. Unas semanas más con esta sobrepoblación y me voy a poner muy antipática.

-Buen día-exclamo Naruto a modo de respuesta-. Hoy se te ve muy animada.

Rin sonrió ante el comentario: Naruto sabía que lo haría.

-A veces tiendo ir directo al grano, ¿no es cierto? Pero todavía me falta bastante para ponerme gruñona como Kakashi.

¿El sargento? Si, tienes razón.

En ese preciso instante Kakashi respondió con un resoplido.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde-dijo Hinata-. Nos entretuvimos hablando.

-Pues ya no sigan perdiendo tiempo, vayan a desayunar si todavía no lo han hecho y luego preparen todo para partir. Quiero estar de regreso en una semana.

Una semana por tierras inexploradas, viendo cosas nuevas, cambiando el aire…esa perspectiva sonó genial y levanto el ánimo de Naruto de esa zona oscura donde había caído un rato antes. Juro mantener sus pensamientos en el presente y tratar de disfrutar el viaje.

-¿Han visto a Kiba y a Chouji?-pregunto Hinata-. ¿Y dónde está Ino?

-¿Los Tres Chiflados?-agrego Kakashi con humor en su voz. El hombre tenía un extrañísimo sentido del humor-. Al menos ellos no olvidaron el plan. Ya comieron y fueron a preparar las mochilas. Deberían estar aquí en un santiamén.

Naruto y Hinata ya iban a la mitad de los panes y las salchichas de ciervo, cuando escucharon las voces familiares de otros tres amigos que habían encontrado en los túneles de Uzushiogakure.

-¡Quítate eso de la cabeza!-exclamo una voz quejosa justo antes de que apareciera en la puerta un adolescente con un calzón a modo de sombrero sobre el pelo castaño: Kiba. Naruto estaba convencido de que ese chico nunca se había tomado nada en serio en toda su vida. A pesar de que solo un año atrás el sol había intentado quemarlo vivo, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer una broma.

-¡Pero es que me gusta!-estaba diciendo al entrar en la Cabaña-. Me mantiene el pelo en su lugar y me protege de las inclemencias del tiempo. ¡Dos por el precio de uno!

Detrás del entro una chica alta y delgada de larga cabellera amarilla que siempre tenía atada, apenas más joven que Naruto, que observaba a Kiba con una expresión entre disgustada y divertida. Su nombre era Ino. Chouji, alto y rechoncho entro saltando; paso delante de Ino e intento arrancar los calzoncillos de la cabeza de Kiba.

-¡Dámelos!-grito, al tiempo que brincaba a su alrededor tratando de manotearlos. Era un muchacho de diecinueve años obeso, pero fuerte como un roble y puro musculo. Por alguna razón, su peso hacia que los otros lo molestaran constantemente, pese a que todos sabían bien que, si realmente quería, podía darles una buena paliza. Pero a Chouji le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y a Kiba ser tonto y fastidioso.

-¿Por qué quieres llevar algo tan desagradable en la cabeza?-pregunto Ino-. Pensaste donde estuvieron ¿no? ¡Cubriendo las partes íntimas de Chouji!

-Excelente comentario-respondió Kiba con una fingida expresión de desagrado, justo cuando Chouji lograba arrebatarle la ropa interior de la cabeza-. Muy mala elección mía-añadió encogiéndose de hombros-. En ese momento me pareció gracioso.

-Parece que yo soy el último en reír-comento su amigo mientras metía la prenda recuperada en su mochila-. Hace por lo menos dos semanas que no lo lavo.

Se hecho a reír con ese ruido que a Naruto le hacía pensar en un perro luchando por un pedazo de carne. Cuando Chouji soltaba esa risa, los que estaban en la habitación no podían evitar unirse a él y el hielo se rompía. No podía distinguir que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia: el episodio del calzoncillo o la risa de Chouji. De cualquier manera, esos momentos eran cada vez más escasos y era agradable reírse y ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Hinata.

Al notar que Kakashi y Rin también reían entre dientes, pensó que, después de todo, ese podría ser un día perfecto.

Pero de pronto sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por un ruido extraño, algo que Naruto no había escuchado desde hacía al menos un año y no esperaba escuchar nunca más: el sonido de motores en el cielo.


	3. La Visita de Kami

**Reviews**

**jbadillodavila: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y gracias por seguirla y poner el primer review de la historia. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la saga de Maze Runner a James Dashner.**

* * *

**El Virus Letal.**

**La Visita de Kami.**

Un rugido atronador sacudió la Cabaña de arriba abajo. Las ráfagas de polvo se filtraron entre los troncos apilados al descuido. Un bramido insoportable barrió el aire por encima de sus cabezas. Naruto se tapó los oídos hasta que el ruido se apagó lo suficiente como para que la Cabaña dejara de temblar. Antes de que nadie lograra siquiera procesar el giro de los acontecimientos, Kakashi ya se encontraba de pie en dirección a la puerta. Al instante, Rin y los demás ya se encontraban detrás de él.

Nadie hablo hasta que estuvieron todos afuera, bajo el aplastante resplandor bajo el sol matutino.

Naruto entorno los ojos y levanto la mano para cubrirse del fulgor mientras buscaba el origen de los ruidos.

-Es un Berg-anuncio Chouji innecesariamente-. ¡¿Qué diablos..?!

Era la primera vez que Naruto veía una de esas gigantescas naves después de las llamaradas solares, y la visión era sorprendente. No se le ocurrió ningún motivo por el cual un Berg (que hubiera sobrevivido al desastre) tuviera que acercarse volando por el bosque. Pero ahí estaba: enorme, brillante y redondo; los estridentes propulsores arrojaban vivas llamas azules mientras descendía al centro del asentamiento.

-¿Qué está haciendo acá?-pregunto Hinata al tiempo que el pequeño grupo corría a través de los callejones abarrotados del pueblo en pos del Berg-. Ellos siempre dejan las provisiones en los asentamientos mayores como Konoha.

-Quizá- empezó Ino-… quizá vienen a rescatarnos o nos van a trasladar.

-Imposible-se burló Kiba-. Lo hubiéramos hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras corría detrás del grupo, Naruto no dijo nada pues seguía impresionado ante la súbita aparición del enorme Berg. Los demás comenzaron a hablar de _ellos, _aunque nadie sabía quiénes eran esas personas misteriosas. Habían llegado rumores y señales de que se estaba organizando una especie de gobierno central, pero no eran más que noticias poco confiables. Y obviamente, no había existido ningún tipo de contacto oficial. Era cierto que los suministros y provisiones se enviaban a los campamentos de los alrededores de Konoha y ellos los compartían con los más alejados.

El Berg se detuvo encima de ellos y los propulsores azules apuntaron hacia abajo mientras quedaba suspendido a unos quince metros de la Plaza Mayor: un área de forma más o menos cuadrada que habían dejado libre al construir el asentamiento. El grupo apuro el paso y, al llegar a la Plaza, ya había una multitud congregada observando con estupor la maquina voladora como si se tratara de una bestia mitológica. El rugido y el despliegue deslumbrante de luz azulada contribuían a darle esa apariencia. Además, era la primera muestra de tecnología de avanzada que contemplaban en mucho tiempo.

La mayor parte de la muchedumbre estaba reunida en el centro de la Plaza, con la expectativa y el entusiasmo pintados en sus rostros. Parecida que todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que Ino: que el Berg estaba en una misión de rescate o que los trasladarían a un lugar mejor. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba preocupado. Después de lo que habían sufrido durante ese año, ya había aprendido a no alentar a esperanzas.

Hinata lo sujeto de la manga y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-¿Qué está haciendo? No hay espacio suficiente para que aterrice.

-No sé. No tiene ningún distintivo ni nada que diga a quien pertenece o de donde viene.

Kakashi se encontraba cerca y escucho la conversación por encima del zumbido atronador de los propulsores. Probablemente, con su súper oído de soldado.

-Dicen que los que llevan suministros a Konoha tienen las siglas CPC pintadas en grandes letra en el costado: Coalición Post Catástrofe-explico casi gritando-. Es raro que este no tenga nada escrito.

Naruto le hecho una mirada de extrañeza: no sabía que podía significar la información de Kakashi. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aturdido. Volvió a levantar la vista y se preguntó quienes estarían dentro de la nave y que intención tendrían. Hinata le apretó la mano y él le devolvió el gesto. Los dos transpiraban.

-Tal vez Kami este ahí adentro-arriesgo Chouji con voz aguda. Siempre le ocurría eso cuando gritaba-. Viene a pedirnos perdón por el asunto de las llamaradas solares.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto vio que Kiba tomaba aire y abría la boca, probablemente para contestar algo cómico e ingenioso a Chouji. Pero la acción fue interrumpida por un violento estrépito que vino desde arriba, seguido de crujidos y chirridos del sistema hidráulico. Fascinado, observo la panza de la nave, donde comenzaba a abrirse una escotilla grande y alargada, que luego giro sobre las bisagras y descendió como una rampa.

El interior estaba oscuro y, al ensancharse la abertura, salieron bailando pequeñas nubes de bruma. Las exclamaciones y los gritos ahogados recorrieron la multitud, que levantaba las manos y apuntaba hacia arriba. Impresionado por la sensación de asombro que lo rodeaba, Naruto arranco los ojos del Berg para examinar la situación. Se habían convertido en personas realmente desesperadas, que vivían atormentándose con la idea de que cada día podía ser el último. Y ahí estaban todos, mirando el cielo como si la bromo de Chouji hubiera sido algo más que ello. En muchos ojo distinguió un anhelo; parecía que realmente pensaban que un poder divino había venido a salvarlos, y se sintió un poco perturbado.

Una nueva oleada de gritos se desparramo por la Plaza y Naruto volvió a levantar la cabeza. De la oscuridad del Berg habían surgido cinco personas con una vestimenta que le hizo correr un escalofrió por la espalda. Negros, de tela y compactos, los trajes cubrían a los desconocidos de la cabeza a los pies. En sus caras tenían mascaras blancas con dibujos que parecían ser rostros de animales. Caminaron firmemente con sus sandalias negras hasta que quedaron alineados en el borde exterior de la escotilla.

Cada uno de ellos sostenía en las manos un tubo negro a manera de pistola, que no se parecían a ninguna de las armas que Naruto había visto en su vida. Eran finos y largos y tenían un accesorio en el extremo que les daba la apariencia de piezas de plomería que alguien había arrancado de una bomba industrial. Una vez que los extraños estuvieron ubicados en sus posiciones, levantaron los tubos y los apuntaron directamente hacia quienes se encontraban abajo.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Kakashi estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras empujaba a todos para que se alejaran. A su alrededor se había desatado el caos. Sin embargo, ante los gritos y el pánico, se quedó paralizado y solo atino a observar a los visitantes que emergían del Berg con sus extraños equipos y sus armas amenazadoras al tiempo que el resto que el resto de la muchedumbre finalmente comprendía que esa gente no estaba ahí para salvar a nadie. ¿Qué le había sucedió al Naruto que actuaba con rapidez? ¿El, que había sobrevivido a un año infernal después de que las llamaradas solares arrasaran a la Tierra?

Cuando llego desde arriba el primer disparo, continuaba en estado de trance. Percibió un movimiento borroso y de uno de los tubos broto un destello oscuro y fugaz. Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria. Al notar un sonido nauseabundo, volvió la cabeza justo cuando un dardo de doce centímetros se clavaba en el hombro de Kiba. La delgada varilla de metal se había enterrado en el musculo y de la herida goteaba sangre. El chico emitió un extraño resoplido y se desplomo.

En ese mismo instante, Naruto salió de su aturdimiento.


	4. Despegue

**Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos mis lectores.**

**Me disculpo si este nuevo capitulo puede haber tardado mas de lo normal, ya que sin importar que tan modernas sean la computadoras siempre tendrán los mismos estúpidos problemas, y uno de esos problemas es tener que actualizar TODO el puto sistema cada 2x3.**

**Reviews:**

**Sin reviews (se va a llorar a su rincón).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la saga Maze Runner le pertenece a James Dashner.**

**Sin mas rodeos aquí va el capitulo.**

* * *

**El Virus Letal.**

**Despegue.**

Los aullidos rasgaron el aire mientras la multitud huía en medio del caos. Naruto se arrodillo y engancho los brazos de Kiba en sus codos. El sonido de los dardos volando a diestra y siniestra lo impulso a darse prisa y borrar cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza.

Arrastro a su amigo por todo el piso. Hinata había caído, pero Rin ya estaba ahí, ayudándola a levantarse. Ambas corrieron hacia él y cada una sujeto uno de los pies. Con resoplidos sincronizados, levantaron a Kiba y lo alejaron de la Plaza y del espacio abierto. Era un milagro que ninguno de ellos hubiera sido alcanzado por un dardo. Los proyectiles surcaban el aire y se escuchaban los gritos y el ruido de los cuerpos al chocar contra el suelo. En medio de la lluvia de dardos, Naruto, Hinata y Rin se deslizaron lo más rápido que pudieron transportando a Kiba con dificultad. Al pasar por detrás de un conjunto de árboles, Naruto escucho los golpes de los dardos que se hundían en las ramas y en las cortezas. Volvieron a salir al espacio abierto y atravesaron velozmente un pequeño claro hasta enfilar por un sendero de cabañas de troncos construidas al azar. Había gente por todas partes: algunos golpeaban frenéticamente las puertas, otros se arrojaban por las ventanas.

A continuación Naruto oyó el rugido de los propulsores y un aire cálido le azoto la cara. El ruido fue aumentando y el viento soplo con más intensidad. Alzo los ojos y comprobó que el Berg había cambiado de posición y perseguía a la mitad que huía. Vio a Chouji y a Ino alentando a todos a darse prisa. Sus gritos se perdían bajo el estruendo del Berg.

No sabía qué hacer. Buscar refugio era lo más apropiado, pero había demasiada gente intentando hacer lo mismo, y si se unían al caos con Kiba a rastras, terminaría aplastados. El Berg se detuvo una vez más y los desconocidos, con sus extraños atuendos, alzaron nuevamente las armas y abrieron fuego.

Un dardo rozo la camisa de Naruto y se clavó en el suelo. Alguien lo piso y lo enterró más profundamente. Otro pego en el cuello de un hombre que pasaba a toda velocidad. Con un grito, se dobló hacia adelante mientras la sangre manaba de la herida. Cuando se desplomo, se quedó quieto y tres personas se tropezaron con él. Apabullado por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Naruto se detuvo y no reacciono hasta que Rin le grito que se moviera. Obviamente los agresores habían mejorado la puntería. Los dardos volaban, clavándose en la gente, y el aire se impregno de gritos de dolor y espanto. Se sintió completamente indefenso: no había forma de protegerse del aluvión de artillería. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar superar a duras penas una maquina voladora: una tarea imposible.

¿Dónde estaba Kakashi, el hombre duro de instintos de guerrero? ¿Hacia dónde había huido?

Naruto seguía moviéndose, empujando el cuerpo de Kiba y forzando a Rin y a Hinata a mantener su ritmo. Chouji e Ino corrían junto a ellos tratando de ayudar sin estropear la carrera. Los proyectiles continuaban cayendo desde arriba. Más alaridos, más cuerpos que se desplomaban. Doblo en un recodo, se agazapo en el callejón que conducía a la Cabaña y se pegó al edificio que tenía a su derecha, usándolo de escudo. Poca gente tomaba esa dirección y había menos dardos que esquivar.

El pequeño grupo remolco con torpeza el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo. En esa sección del poblado, las casas estaban construidas prácticamente unas sobre otras y no quedaba espacio para sortearlas y escapar hacia los bosques de las montañas circundantes.

-¡Ya casi llegamos a la Cabaña!-anuncio Hinata-. ¡Apúrense antes de que el Berg vuelva a colocarse encima de nosotros!

Naruto giro para quedar frente mientras mantenía a Kiba agarrado de la camisa a sus espaldas. Al andar hacia atrás, había forzado al máximo los músculos de las piernas, que comenzaban a acalambrarse. No había nada en el camino que los frenara, de modo que acelero el paso. Hinata y Rin se mantenían detrás de él, sosteniendo las piernas de Kiba. Ino y Chouji sujetaban los brazos para distribuir el peso de la carga. Se deslizaron hacia izquierda y derecha entre angostos senderos y pasadizos, raíces prominentes y tierra compacta. El zumbido del Berg sonaba a la derecha del grupo, silenciado por los edificios y las hileras de árboles que se erguían en medio.

Por fin, Naruto se dobló una esquina y diviso la Cabaña al otro lado de un pequeño claro. Se preparó para comenzar a correr cuando una horda de vecinos en fuga frenética y violenta emergió como un remolino desde el lado opuesto y se desparramo hacia las puertas. Se quedó congelado en el lugar justo en el momento en que el Berg se acercaba a toda velocidad, más cerca del suelo que nunca. Ahora solo había tres personas sobre la escotilla, que comenzaron a disparar tan pronto como la nave quedo suspendida en el aire. Finos rayos de plata cayeron sobre la gente que se adentraba en el claro. Todos los proyectiles parecían encontrar su blanco en brazos y cuellos de hombres, mujeres y niños, que se desplomaban en el suelo casi instantáneamente mientras otros tropezaban con ellos en su precipitada huida en busca de refugio.

Rodearon el costado del edificio más próximo y depositaron a Kiba en el suelo. El dolor y el cansancio se extendían por los brazos y por las piernas de Naruto, que anhelaba derrumbarse junto a su amigo inmóvil.

-Deberíamos haberlo dejado allá atrás-Dijo Hinata con las manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el retrasa mucho y de todas maneras sigue estando en medio de los disparos.

-Y posiblemente muerto-agrego Chouji con voz ronca.

Naruto lo miro con severidad, pero tenía que admitir que el chico podía tener razón. Quizá había arriesgado su vida para salvar a alguien que ya no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-¿Qué está sucediendo ahora?-pregunto Rin acercándose a la esquina en la construcción para espiar. Les echo una mirada por encima del hombro.-Están liquidando gente de forma indiscriminada. ¿Por qué usaran dardos en vez de balas?

-Es inexplicable-respondió Naruto.

¿No podemos hacer algo?-inquirió Hinata mientras su cuerpo temblaba, más por la frustración que por el miedo-. ¿Por qué permitimos que esto ocurra?

Naruto se acercó a Rin y se puso a espiar con ella. Los cuerpos estaban diseminados por el suelo, atravesados por dardos que apuntaban hacia el cielo como un bosque en miniatura. El Berg permanecía sobrevolando la plaza en medio del fuego azulado de los propulsores.

¿Dónde están los tipos de seguridad?-murmuro Naruto sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. ¿Se tomaron el día libre?

Nadie respondió, pero un movimiento inusual en la puerta de la Cabaña llamo su atención, y respiro aliviado. Agitando las manos frenéticamente, Kakashi los alentaba a unirse a él. Sostenía lo que parecían ser dos enormes rifles con ganchos en los extremos, unidos a lo largos rollos de la cuerda.

Como un buen soldado, aun después de tanto tiempo el hombre tenía un plan y necesitaba ayuda. Iba a enfrentar a esos monstros, y Naruto también lo haría. Se apartó del muro y, al echar una mirada a su alrededor, diviso un trozo de madera al otro lado del callejón. Sin advertir a los demás sobre lo que pensaba hacer, cruzo corriendo, lo tomo y, usando la madera a modo de escudo, salió a la plaza abierta para llegar a la Cabaña, donde se encontraba Kakashi. No necesitaba mirar hacia arriba: podía oír los silbidos inconfundibles de los dardos que se acercaban en su dirección. Escucho el golpe nítido de uno de ellos incrustándose en la tabla y continúo su carrera.

En su camino hacia Kakashi fue variando el ritmo de sus pasos, a veces más lento, otras más rápido, esquivando los dardos que llovían alrededor de sus pies. Un segundo proyectil se enterró en su escudo improvisado. Mientras el corría a cielo abierto, Kakashi se dirigía directamente hacia el centro de la Plaza sin soltar los rifles. Los dos amigos casi chocaron uno contra el otro justo debajo del Berg y, de inmediato, Naruto se agacho y levanto el escudo. Los ojos de Kakashi brillaban con intensidad y determinación. A pesar de las canas, parecía veinte años más joven.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!-grito-. ¡Antes de que ese aparato decida largarse de aquí!

Los propulsores ardían sobre su cabeza y los dardos seguían clavándose en las personas que los rodeaban. Los alaridos eran horrendos.

-¿Qué hago?-exclamo Naruto. Una mezcla de adrenalina y terror que ahora le resultaba tan familiar recorrió su cuerpo mientras esperaba las instrucciones de su amigo.

-Cúbreme con esto- índico Kakashi, al tiempo que sujetaba los rifles debajo de un brazo y sacaba detrás de los pantalones una pistola negra que Naruto no conocía. No había tiempo para vacilar: tomo el arma con la mano libre y, por el peso, supo que estaba cargada. Al amartillar la pistola, un dardo se incrusto en la madera. Luego otro más. La gente del Berg había divisado a las dos personas que se hallaban tramando algo en el medio del claro. Más proyectiles aterrizaren en el suelo como una repentina lluvia de granizo.

-¡Dispara, hijo!-rugió Kakashi-. Y apunta bien, porque solo tienes doce balas. No falles ¡Ahora!

Con esas palabras, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo hacia un sitio que se hallaba a unos metros. Naruto apunto la pistola a los hombres de la escotilla e hizo dos rápidos disparos sabiendo que debía distraer su atención para que no notaran los movimientos de Kakashi. Los tres mascaras blancas retrocedieron y se pusieron de rodillas para que la rampa de metal los protegiera del agresor. Uno de ellos giro y comenzó a trepar para ingresar a la nave.

Naruto arrojo a un lado el escudo, sujeto el arma con ambas manos y se concentró. Cuando una cabeza se asomó por el borde de la escotilla, la coloco rápidamente en la mira y disparo. Sus manos saltaron con el culatazo, pero alcanzo a ver en el aire la bruma roja del chorro de sangre. Un cuerpo se tambaleo por la rampa y, al caer, choco contra tres personas que se hallaban abajo. Cuando la gente noto lo que estaba sucediendo, nuevos coros de gritos brotaron de todos lados.

Un brazo emergió de la puerta blandiendo uno de los tubos y comenzó a lanzar tiros al azar. Naruto disparo y enseguida oyó el sonido agudo de la bala que pega contra el artefacto del metal y vio caer el arma hacia el suelo. Al instante, una mujer la recogió y comenzó a examinarla para descubrir cómo funcionaba. Podría ser de gran ayuda.

Naruto se arriesgó a echar un rápido vistazo a Kakashi: sostenía el arma con los anzuelos como si fuera un hombre de mar a punto de lanzar un arpón a una ballena. Un ligero estallido y repentinamente el gancho salió volando hacia el Berg mientras la soga giraba como una nube de humo. El garfio choco contra uno de los brazos hidráulicos que mantenían abierta la escotilla y se retorció con fuerza a su alrededor. Kakashi tenso la cuerda.

-¡Arrójame la pistola!-le grito.

Naruto miro hacia arriba para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera reaparecido para lanzar otro aluvión de dardos, y luego salió corriendo hacia Kakashi con la pistola. Apenas se la había entregado cuando se escuchó un clic y vio a Kakashi volando por el aire mientras el dispositivo lo elevaba con la cuerda hacia el Berg. Con una mano sujetaba firmemente el rifle con los ganchos y, con la otra, apuntaba el arma hacia arriba. Tan pronto llego al borde de la escotilla, sonaron tres disparos sucesivos y fulminantes. El hombre subió la rampa y sus pies se perdieron en el interior. Unos segundos después, otro cuerpo con mascara blanca atravesaba el borde y se precipitaba a tierra.

-¡El otro gancho!-le grito Kakashi desde arriba-. ¡Apúrate, antes de que aparezcan más o se vayan!-advirtió y se dio vuelta hacia el Berg sin esperar respuesta.

El corazón de Naruto latía a toda prisa y casi le producía dolor al golpear con fuerza contra sus costillas. Miro a su alrededor y distinguió el pesado dispositivo en el piso, donde Kakashi lo había dejado. Lo levanto y tras estudiarlo, lo invadió el pánico al pensar que no sabría cómo utilizar esa estúpida arma.

-¡Solo tienes que apuntar hacia acá arriba!-le explico con un bramido-. Sin no se engancha, lo amarro yo mismo. ¡Vamos!

Naruto lo empuño, apunto hacia el centro de la escotilla y apretó el gatillo. La sacudida fue intensa, pero esta vez se inclinó hacia el arma y solo sintió una ráfaga de dolor en el hombro. El gancho y la cuerda trepadora se elevaron raudamente hacia el Berg y pasaron por encima de la escotilla abierta. El gancho golpeo contra el metal y se deslizo hacia abajo, pero Kakashi lo agarro justo a tiempo. Corrió hasta uno de los brazos hidráulicos y lo ato con fuerza.

-¡Muy bien!-grito-. ¡Ahora oprime el retractar verde de la culata…!

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando los motores del Berg rugieron con más intensidad y la nave se sacudió en el aire.

Sujeto el extremo del dispositivo justo en el momento en que este lo levantaba del suelo y lo izaba hacia arriba. Escucho la voz de Hinata que le gritaba desde abajo, pero el piso se fue alejando y las personas se empequeñecieron con el paso de los segundos. El miedo lo envolvió mientras se aferraba con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le pusieron blancos. Al mirar hacia abajo le dolía la cabeza y se le revolvía el estómago, así que decidió fijar la vista en la escotilla

Después de haber estado casi al borde de la muerte, Kakashi intentaba nuevamente encaramarse sobre el borde de la rampa. Forcejeo y pataleo hasta volver a estar en una posición segura, usando la misma cuerda a la que Naruto se aferraba con toda su vida. Luego se dejó caer sobre el vientre y observo a su joven amigo con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Naruto, busca el botón verde!-rugió-. ¡Oprímelo!

El viento azotaba el cuerpo de Naruto junto con el aire de los propulsores. El Berg estaba ascendiendo y ya se encontraba por lo menos a sesenta metros del suelo. Se movía haca adelante, en dirección a la arboleada. Sin no hacía algo, en breves segundos los arboles lo harían pedazos o lo arrancarían de la cuerda. Se mantuvo bien aferrado mientras buscaba desesperadamente el botón verde.

Por fin lo encontró, a unos pocos centímetros del gatillo que había disparado el gancho y la soga. Odiaba tener que soltarse aunque fuera por un solo segundo, pero concentro toda su fuerza en la mano derecha, apretó los dedos y luego lo busco con la izquierda. Todo su cuerpo se mecía en el aire de un lado a otra, bamboleándose contra el viento y saltando con cada sacudida del aparato. Las puntas de los pinos y de los robles se acercaban peligrosamente, y no conseguía la firmeza necesaria para pulsar el botón.

De pronto, escucho un chirrido metálico sobre su cabeza y levanto la vista: la escotilla se estaba cerrando.


End file.
